The present invention relates to use of nonsteroidal anti-estrogen compounds (hereinafter referred to as nonsteroidal anti-estrogens) such as toremifene, expected as a remedy for autoimmune diseases.
The autoimmune diseases include collagen diseases and the like. In light of affected parts by the diseases, there are mentioned, for example, degenerative diseases of supporting tissues and connective tissues; autoimmune degenerative diseases of salivary glands, particularly Sjxc3x6gren""s disease; autoimmune degenerative diseases of kidneys, particularly systemic lupus erythematodes and glomerulonephritis; autoiminune degenerative diseases of joints, particularly rheumatoid arthritis; and autoimmune degenerative diseases of blood vessels such as generalized necrotizing angitis and granulomatous angitis; and multiple sclerosis.
Immunosuppressants, nucleic acid antagonists, antinetabolites, etc., are used in the medicinal treatment of autoimmune diseases today. Anti-inflammatory agents, anticoagulants, etc., are also used in the symptomatic therapies of the diseases. The effects of these agents are, however, not yet sufficient.
It is known that the immunosuppressants have side effects of provoking diabetes, renal disorders, infectious diseases, etc. Also the use of the nucleic acid antagonist or antimetabolite is frequently accompanied by side effects such as hepatic disorders and medullary disorders. Thus the medicinal treatment of autoimmune diseases is so far very insufficient.
It has been demanded to develop a remedy for autoimmune diseases which acts on the immune system and which has a function mechanism different from that of conventional drugs for the diseases and less serious side effects.
After intensive investigations made for the purpose of finding the above-described remedy, the present inventors have found that nonsteroidal anti-estrogens have an excellent therapeutic effect on the autoimmune diseases and thus, based on this finding, completed the present invention.
The present invention relates to a remedy for autoimmune diseases which comprises as active ingredient a nonsteroidal anti-estrogen or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.